Miyoshi Chinatsu
|birthname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |zodiac = |bloodtype = B |height = 167cm |genre = Japanese and Korean pop |agency = (1999-2000) |label = zetima (1999-2000) PAL RECORDS (2004-2005) |active = 1999–present |blog = |twitter = }} Miyoshi Chinatsu (三佳千夏), born as Chigi Rumiko (千木留美子) and currently known as Tani Rumiko (谷ルミコ), is a Japanese and Korean singer. She rose to fame when she became a member of Hello! Project in 1999. She left in late 2000, returning to South Korea. Since her marriage in 2006 to Korean pop singer Kim Jung Min, she has been working as a talent while maintaining her blog. Biography 1999 In February, Miyoshi Chinatsu entered the 1st Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo Protegee Audition as one of over 3000 applicants, and became the winner. She was given a solo career within Hello! Project next to Nakazawa Yuko and Heike Michiyo. However, while Nakazawa released enka and Heike pop/rock, Miyoshi released up-beat ballads. In August, she released her first single, Unchain My Heart. On the same date as its release, Hello! Project had a live concert TV broadcast called LIVE!! Summer Nite Town 99, where Miyoshi made her debut on stage. In November, she released her second single, Love, Yes I do!. The song was used as the first ending theme for the anime Majutsushi Orphen: Revenge. The song also made it onto two compilation albums for the anime. That same year, a TV show called THE GARAGE started airing on TV Tokyo. Each month the show featured a different theme song, and it was sung by different members of Hello! Project. A music video was made for each theme song, and Miyoshi was featured in "Tunnel Tengoku" for February, and "Blue Chateau" for March. Four CD singles containing all the theme songs were also released, and Miyoshi was featured on vol 4. 2000 Miyoshi participated in all the concerts Hello! Project held in 1999 and 2000. She also appeared on the TV shows Idol wo Sagase and Hello! Morning, and starred in the movie Pinch Runner alongside Morning Musume. In May, Miyoshi released her third single, Anata no Shirts to Love song. The lyrics for this song was written by Miyoshi herself. In September, Miyoshi appeared in what would be her last concert. The official reason for her departure was that she would like to look at herself objectively, and have more variety of experience. It was speculated that the real reason was that she was dismissed due to monetary issues with the office. There were rumors that she was either the former lover of the person who was in the office, or the lover of someone who had the trouble with the office. 2004 In September, Miyoshi began to show her face to the public again and began taking up acting, singing, and dancing lessons. 2005 In 2005, Miyoshi re-entered the music scene when she contributed to a soundtrack to a horror movie called Kokkuri-san. Upon her return, she changed her name to Tani Rumiko, being both a solo artist and in a band called march. The band is made up of Tani and Sun (a Korean artist). 2006 In August, she and Korean pop singer Kim Jung Min (real name Kim Jung Soo), who she had been dating, announced their engagement, they married on October 21. She claimed South Korean citizenship and currently resides in South Korea. They have since had three children together. Profile *'Stage name:' Tani Rumiko (谷ルミコ) (2005-) Miyoshi Chinatsu (三佳千夏) (1999 - 2004) *'Real name:' Chigi Rumiko (千木留美子), Tani Rumiko (谷留美子) *'Birth date:' *'Birth place:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Height:' 167 cm *'Hobbies:' Traveling, watching movies, listening to music, golfing, dancing, snowboarding, basketball *'Specialty:' Cooking, English Discography Singles *1999.08.04 Unchain My Heart *1999.11.10 Love, Yes I do! *2000.05.31 Anata no Shirt to Love song Other Singles * 2000.04.19 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 4 Other Albums *1999.12.18 Sorcerous Stabber Orphen Revenge – OST Part 1 (魔術士オーフェンRevenge ― オリジナル・サウンドトラック Part 1) *2000.01.21 Sorcerous Stabber Orphen Reckless Collection – Original Radio Drama 2 (魔術士オーフェン無謀編 オリジナル・ラジオ・ドラマ 2) *2004.08.05 Bunshinsaba Music From the Motion Picture (Korean Version) *2005.04.08 Kokkuri-san Bunshinsaba Original Soundtrack (Japanese Version) Works Concerts * 1999.08.04 LIVE!! Summer Nite Town 99 * 1999.08.08 Coconuts Musume & Miyoshi Chinatsu Mini Concert (at Tokyo Marin) (ココナッツ娘 & 三佳千夏ミニライブ - 東京マリン) * 1999.08.14 Hello! Project '99 * 2000.01.02 Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 * 2000.07.15 Hello! Project 2000 ~Atsumare! Summer Party~ Events * 1999.08.10 Sales event, mini concert & fan meeting (at Ikebukuro, Sunshine City Alba Fountain Plaza B1) Movies *1999 Pinch Runner *2005.04.08 Koh valley Rumi *2011 Noriko in Seoul (노리코, 서울에 가다) (as Haruka) Television *1999.03 Idol wo Sagase! *1999 TV Tokyo *2000.04.30-2000.09.24 Hello! Morning *2000.08.26 Sumida River Fireworks Display at TV Tokyo *2000.07.25 Morning Musume no Heso *2000.07.20 Morning Musume no Heso *2000.06.20 Idol wo Sagase! *2000.06.13 Ongaku Tsuushin (音楽通信) *2000.05.02 Idol wo Sagase! *2000.01.18 Idol wo Sagase! *2000.01.11 Idol wo Sagase! *2000.01.08 Pop Jam *2004.11.xx CS ・ SKY Jupiter Shop Channel (CSスカパー『ジュピター･ショップチャンネル』) Magazines *1999/2000 GIRLPOP Hello! Project Special *2005.01 saita 7/11 Gentei Mook (Shiba Park Suppan) (『saita(セブンイレブン限定ムック)』(芝パーク出版)) Trivia * of gave her the name Miyoshi Chinatsu when she joined Hello! Project. *Her long legs became a big part of her image and were a trademark of hers. *Her producer while in Hello! Project was Sanada Kaoru, a former member of the band Tokyo JAP. *She was never in the yearly shuffles units arranged by Tsunku. *There has been some rumors about whether Miyoshi is actually Japanese, and what her real name is. It was speculated that her real name was Chigi Rumiko (千木留美子), but in a Tweet, she posted a picture of her Japanese passport (to prove her citizenship) which stated her name is Tani Rumiko (谷留美子).https://twitter.com/rumiko0635jp/status/159416240706818048 https://safebackhome.tistory.com/397 References External Links *Official Naver Blog *Twitter *Old Official Site cs:Miyoshi Chinatsu da:Miyoshi Chinatsu de:Miyoshi Chinatsu fr:Miyoshi Chinatsu it:Miyoshi Chinatsu ja:三佳千夏 Category:Miyoshi Chinatsu Category:Soloists Category:1979 Births Category:1999 Additions Category:Blood Type B Category:Members from Tokyo Category:August Births Category:2000 Departures Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Zetima Category:Members who are married Category:Leo Category:Goat